To Live or to Die (Another Potter Twin Story)
by IHeartDarylDixon
Summary: Phoenix Petunia Potter is Harry potter's twin sister. Ever since the day that both Lilly and James potter were killed they were as close at they could get. Phoenix has always been a bit jealous of her brother. When arriving at Hogwarts she begins to move away from her brother and his friends. Will she fight along harry, or fight against Harry? She is slightly Mary Sue to begin with
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the same as the very first scene with the Dursley's, McGonagall and Dumbledore. I have always loved this part of the book therefore I kept it in. You can skip it if you'd like. Basically harry is still the chosen one. Phoenix is not a chosen one and is not destined to help harry kill you-know –who. You'll find out why later on. Since I want to start with the Hogwarts and weasleys etc. I have decided to put a lot into one chapter. I apologies for this**

**Chapter One.**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The dursley has a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anybody found out the potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's Sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good- for nothing husband were an dursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the potters had a small son and a daughter, too, but they had never seen them. These children were another good reason for keeping the potters away; they didn't want Dudley to mix with children like that.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudly sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.

None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.

At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.

"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of privet drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was not reading the sign that said privet drive- no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdo's standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all ; Why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something…. Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.

Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning, He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his leg and walk across the road to buy himself a bum from the bakery.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"The potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"

"-Yes, their son, Harry, also their daughter Phoenix-"

Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whispers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called potter who had a son called Harry and a daughter called Olivia. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece and nephew were called Harry and Phoenix. He'd never even seen them. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. And Phoebe or Philipp. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her- if he had a sister like that… but all the same, those people in cloaks…

He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for you-know-who has gone at last! Even muddles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot; a complete stranger had hugged him. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he ad never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.

As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood- was a tabby cat that he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.

"Shoo!" Said Mr. Dursley loudly.

The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into he house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.

Mrs. Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him all over dinner all about Mrs. Next door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:

"And finally, Bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed hair sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far as far as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early—It's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight!"

Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper. A whisper about the potters….

Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er—Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

"No," she said sharply. "Why?"

"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shoot

Stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."

"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.

"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you

Know... her crowd."

Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered

Whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he

Didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son , daughter-

They'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't they?"

"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.

"What are their names again? Howard, Phoebe isn't it?"

"Harry and Phoenix. Nasty names, if you ask me."

"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite

Agree."

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.

While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom

Window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.

It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for

Something.

Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the

Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of

- Well, he didn't think he could bear it.

The Dursley's got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr.

Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting

Thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were

Involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs.

Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about

Them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get

Mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over

It couldn't affect them.

How very wrong he was.

Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat

On the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as

Still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of

Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the

Next Street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly

Midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so

Suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the

Ground. The cats tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall,

Thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which

Were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes,

a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.

His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon

Spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been

Broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a

Street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was

Busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to

Realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat,

Which was still staring at him from the other end of the street.

For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and

Muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a

Silver cigarette lighter.

He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.

He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times

He clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street

Were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat

Watching him.

If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed

Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening

Down on the pavement.

Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his Cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he Spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling

At a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly

The shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was

Wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight

Bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said

Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a

Dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.

"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles

Have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her

Head back at the Dursley's' dark living-room window.

"I heard it. Flock of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet

That was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious

Little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably.

"But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes,

Swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping

he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on.

"A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You Know-Who seems to have

Disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he

Really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful

For. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't

Think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if

You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him

By his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I

Have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:

Voldemort's." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was

Unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so

Confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason

To be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half

Exasperated, half admiring.

"But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort's, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will

Never have."

"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey

Told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls

Are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what

Everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally

Stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most

Anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard

Neither wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed

Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.

It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing

Another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort

Turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is

That Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. " Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it...

Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I

Know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all.

They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he

Couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how,

But they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's

Power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's

Done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy?

It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the

Name of heaven did Harry survive? And Phoenix is she all right? "

"Phoenix is fine, He tried to kill Harry first when he failed, we can only guess how Harry had survived the curse" said Dumbledore. " and we may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her

Eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a

Golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch.

It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving

Around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because

He put it back in his pocket and said,

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to

Tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Phoenix to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now."

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried

Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.

"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't

Find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw

Him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.

Harry and Phoenix Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "Their aunt and

Uncle will be able to explain everything to him when they are older. I've

Written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on

The wall.

"Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a

Letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a

Legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day

In the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child

In our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his

Half-moon glasses.

"It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! You see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and

Then said,

"Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how are the twins

Getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she

Thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as

This?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor

McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does

Tend to - what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew

Steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a

Headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and

a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of

Them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride

It. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times

As wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long

Tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands

The size of trashcans lids, and his feet in their leather boots were

Like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle

Of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did

You get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore," said the giant, climbing

Carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to

Me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right

Before the Muggles started swarming' around. They both fell asleep as we was

Flying' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of

Blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a

Tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously

Shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself

Above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well

Give them here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's' house. McGonagall held Phoenix in her arms following Dumbledore to the door of the Dursley's.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to them both, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his

Great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very

Scratchy, whiskery kiss. And repeated the action with phoenix Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a

Wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and

Burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead

an' poor little Harry and Phoenix off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or

We'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly

On the arm as she held phoenix steadily in one arm. as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, McGonagall then placed Phoenix beside harry. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at The little bundles; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall Blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying

Here We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his

Bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself

Onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose

Into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore,

Nodding to her.

Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he

Stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and

Twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet

Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking

Around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the

Bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry, Phoenix" he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Zoo

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find

Their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at

All.

The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass

Number four on the Dursley's' front door; it crept into their living

Room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when

Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.

Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.

Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a

Large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley

Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large

Blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a

Computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.

The room held no sign at all that another two children had lived in the house.

Yes, Both Harry and phoenix potter both lived in the suburb house with the Dursley's, both were asleep. On upstairs in a tiny box sized room and the other downstairs underneath the staircase.

Their Aunt Petunia was wide-awake and it was her shrill voice that made

The first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking up the staircase and towards his sister's room.

"Get up girl!" Her shrill voice paused for a moment. "Now" she continued before walking back down into the kitchen.

Harry rolled out of his bed and stood with as much of a stretch as he could into the tiny cupboard. He heard light footsteps walking down the stairs, which he knew could not be Dudley's.

There was a light knock on the door. "Morning Harry" A sweet, innocent voice said from the other side of the door.

He opened the door to be faced with his sister standing there with a smile spread across her face, just like him she was dressed in one of Dudley's over sized tee shirts and instead of a pair of trousers she wore a pair of shorts that still ended below her knees.

Before their conversation could continue a loud bang came from upstairs. A soft sigh escaped from Phoenix's lips.

"I forgot it was Dudley's birthday'' Phoenix murmurs quietly.

They both headed down the hallways and into the kitchen, Phoenix moved to begin making the coffees and harry went over to the frying pan beginning to cook some bacon.

The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as

Though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the

Second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a

Racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated

Exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon and Phoenix was pouring the coffee into a mug.

"Comb your hair! Both of you" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and

Shouted that Harry needed a haircut, and Phoenix needed to behave more lady like. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put

Together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way -

All over the place. Phoenix was very unlady like compared to most girls her age; she constantly went against her aunt and uncle and often played pranks on other schoolgirls.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his

Mother, phoenix had placed the coffees on the small coffee table.

Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face,

Not much neck; small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay

Smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley

Looked like a baby angel – The twins often agreed with each other saying that Dudley looked like a Pig in a wig.

Phoenix helped harry dish out the food onto the plates, each carried a plate each to the table which was difficult to do without moving Dudley's precious presents, they both stood to the side as he began to count his presents.

"Thirty-Six" He turned to look at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year!"

"Darling, You haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from mommy and daddy"

"All right, that's thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Phoenix and Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began to wolf down their bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley decided to over turn the table.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly,

"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's

That, pumpkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said

Slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right

Then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like

His father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it

While Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a

Video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and

a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia

Came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. Phoenix was sat at the table reading a book.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't

Take them" She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Phoenix smiled happily. Every Year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the Day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every

Year, Harry and Phoenix was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two Streets away. They both hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage And Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever

Owned.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at both Phoenix and Harry as though they had planned it.

Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had Broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates them both."

The Dursley's often spoke about the twins like this, as though they wasn't

There - or rather, as though they was something very nasty that couldn't

Understand them, like a slug.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to

Watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go

On Dudley's computer).

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

" We won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "...

And leave them in the car..."

"That car's new, they are not sitting in it alone..."

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had

Been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up

His face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special

Day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I... don't... want…them … t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge,

Pretend sobs. "They always sp- spoil everything!" He shot Harry a nasty

Grin through the gap in his mother's arms.

Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt

Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers

Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face

Like a rat.

He was usually the one who held people's arms behind there

Backs while Dudley hit them. Piers was also way to sweet to Phoenix which annoyed her to misery. Dudley on the other hand thought his behavior towards his horrid cousin was disturbing and disgusting.

Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. Half an hour later, Harry and phoenix, who couldn't believe their luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in their life's Their car was only designed for three people to sit in the backseat, instead they put phoenix to squeeze in between Harry and piers who was taking glances at her repeatedly. Their aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with them but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside leaving phoenix to sit in the car, he trusted her a lot more than he did Harry.

"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up

Close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business,

Anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until

Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly and neither will Pheonix"

But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.

The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and phoenix and it was Just no good telling the Dursley's they didn't make them happen.

Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking

As though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors

And cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which

She left "to hide that horrible scar."

Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.

Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it

Had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week

In his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he

Couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.

Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force phoenix into a revolting

Old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she

Tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until

Finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit

Phoenix.

Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to

Her great relief, Phoenix wasn't punished.

On the other hand, Harry had gotten into terrible trouble for being found on

The roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as

Usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was

Sitting on the chimney.

The Dursley's had received a very angry letter From Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with

Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school,

his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to

Complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the

Bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning,

It was motorcycles.

"... Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a

Motorcycle overtook them.

I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It

Was flying."

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right

Around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet

With a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Dudley and Piers sniggered.

I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."

But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the

Dursley's hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking

About anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a

Dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous

Ideas.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The

Dursley's bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the

Entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry

What he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap

Lemon ice pop.

It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head that looked remarkably like Dudley, Except that it wasn't blond.

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to

Walk a little way apart from the Dursley's so that Dudley and Piers, who

Were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall

Back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.

They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.

Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to

Last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in

There, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts

of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and

Stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick,

Man-crushing pythons. Phoenix made no complaint as she walked around the reptile house looking at all of the creatures smiling at each one. She had always loved small animals including reptiles and snakes.

Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trashcan - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the

Glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the

Glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly

With his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake a moment later, Phoenix joined by his side. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no Company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised

Its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.

Harry stared before quickly looking to his sister, who looked confused.

"Did you see that," He asked her in awe only to receive a nod.

He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised

Its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:

"I get that all the time."

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the

Snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry

Peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on:

This specimen was bred in the zoo.

"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of

Them jump.

During the conversation with the snake Phoenix looked at harry in almost horror as he hissed at the snake. She turned to say something before piers voice echoed through the reptile house.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU

WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by

Surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. He then pushed phoenix to the side also landing beside Harry, She sat up to lean on the palm of her hands just as harry did.

What came next happened So fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were Leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank

Had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering

Out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and

Started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low,

Hissing voice said,

"Brazil, here I come... Thanks', amigo."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock as was Phoenix.

"Harry" she murmured shaking her head knowing that it was Harry that caused the glass to disappear.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "Where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea

While he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only

Gibber.

As far as Harry and his sister had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except

Snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were

All back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had

Nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to

Squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers

Calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you,

Harry?"

Phoenix bit her lip softly keeping quiet, Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before Starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to Say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a Chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He

Didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursley's were

Asleep yet. After the Dursleys had all fallen asleep phoenix had taken him some food and they spent some time talking to each other. Avoiding the conversation about what had happened.

They had both lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as

Long as they could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents

Had died in that car crash.

He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died nor did Phoenix, Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding

Flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on his forehead. This, he

Supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green

Light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and

Uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask

Questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. When he asked about Phoenix about she said that she had dreamt of the green light but nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3 - Letters

Weeks went past, Phoenix and harry kept to the same routine, Harry would stay locked him his room for the day. Phoenix would make the Dursleys breakfast and coffee and then sneak the left overs into Harry's room.

It was the day of Harry and Phoenix's birthday; Harry left his room and went to get the mail as Phoenix began to make the breakfast.

Lying on the floor below the front door of the house laid two letters One of the letters read.

**_Mr. H Potter_**

**_The cupboard under the stairs._**

**_4 Privet drive_**

**_Little Whinging _**

**_Surrey_**

And the other one;

**_Miss. P. Potter_**

**_Smallest bedroom on the top floor. _**

**_4 Privet drive_**

**_Little Whinging _**

**_Surrey_**

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake

Surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry went back to the kitchen subtle giving Phoenix her letter who gave him a look; she was just as confused as he was. Still staring at his letter he walked over to Uncle Vernon and handed the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to Open the yellow envelope just as Phoenix was by the kitchen surface

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" Dudley looked at Phoenix. "So has Phoenix! They both have letters Dad!"

Uncle Vernon quickly snatched the letter from Harry's hands and then walked to Phoenix and did the same.

"Who would be writing to either of you two" I mutter.

He opened one of the letters and began to read through it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds It was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it

High out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first

Line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry, Phoenix and Dudley was still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"Hey!" Phoenix shouted. "Give me my letter back, my name was on the front not yours!" She went to grab the letter, which was pulled away from her.

"Get out! All three of you get out" Vernon shouted angrily.

"I want to see my letter!" Harry shouted at his uncle

"Let me see the letter." Dudley demanded.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the

Scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the

Kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but

Silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry,

His glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at

The crack between door and floor.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the

Address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think

They're watching the house?"

"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon

Wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't

Want -"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the

Kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an

Answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..."

"But -"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took

him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd

Never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.

"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed

Through the door. "Who's writing to me?"

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly.

"I have burned it."

"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."

"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the

Ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a

Smile, which looked quite painful.

"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been

Thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might

Be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.

"Why?" said Harry

"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs,

Now."

The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt

Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one

Where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things

That wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.

It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room.

He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was

Broken.

The month-old video camera was laying on top of a small, working

Tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the

Corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot

Through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large

Birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley, had swapped at school

For a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent

Because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books.

They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been

Touched.

From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't

Want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."

Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given

Anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with

That letter than up here without it.

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in

Shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been

Sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the

Greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice

To Harry, made Dudley go and get it.

They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the

Hall, Harry and phoenix right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact

That Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. Pheonix was trying to get around the side of the pile of men wrestling on the floor, trying to grab her letter off the floor only to be whacked by the smelting stick repeatedly.

After a Minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with

Harry and Phoenix's letters clutched in his hand.

"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry.

"Dudley - go - just go."

Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out

Of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first

Letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure

They didn't fail. He had a plan, which would get him and phoenix their letters.

The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry

Turned it off quickly and dressed silently waking up his sister. They made their way downstairs without making up the Dursleys, they kept the lights off.

They was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and

Get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept

Across the dark hall toward the front door –

Phoenix leapt into the air with a quiet squeal. She'd trodden on something big and squashy on The doormat - something alive!

Harry realized that the Big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been Lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry and phoenix didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He Shouted at them both for about half an hour and then told him to go and make A cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the

Time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry was

Harry could see six letters addressed in green ink.

"Give me my letter-"Phoenix began to whine to her uncle. But Uncle Vernon was already tearing the letters into Pieces before his eyes.

Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.

"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if

They can't deliver them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not

Like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the

Piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.

On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry and twelve letters for Phoenix. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small

Window in the downstairs bathroom.

Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got

Out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and

Back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips"

As he worked, and jumped at small noise.

The letters repeatedly came through the house, hundreds after hundred. After leaving the home to the hotel the same thing occurred again. As a last resort Vernon took them all to a small building that was in the ocean away from land.

The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind

Whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was

Damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four

Bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked

And shriveled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.

He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance

Of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately

Agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all. Phoenix sat down beside harry, curled up against him. Neither one of them believed they'd find out who the letters were from.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the

High waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the

Filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second Room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa.

She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, the twins was left to find the softest bit of floor they could and curl up under the thinnest,

Most ragged blanket together.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Neither of them could sleep, they turned and tossed. Their stomachs rumbled.

The low rolls of thunder that started near midnight drowned Dudley's snores.

The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told the twins that they'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. They both lay watching their birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would

Remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go there was a creak from outside. They hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although it might be warmer if it did.

Four minutes to go.

Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of

Letters for when they got back they could be able to steal one somehow.

Three minutes to go.

Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like

That?

And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise?

Was the rock crumbling into the sea?

One minute to go and he'd be eleven.

Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten...

Nine –

Maybe they could wake Dudley up, just to annoy him –

Three... two...

One...

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered, the twins sat up quickly looking at the door.

Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

BOOM.

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.

"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the Room.

He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been In the long, thin package he had brought with them.


	4. Chapter 4- Hagrid

Chapter Four

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon shouted, the rifle pointed at the door. "I warn you- I'm armed!"

There was a moment's pause, then – SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. Harry had pulled Phoenix against his side, Phoenix was hiding herself against harry shaking.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into it's frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup O' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen in fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump." Said the Stanger. Phoenix eased up and relaxed just a little, She's wasn't sure but she felt in no danger even with the stranger. It may have been because he insulted Dudley.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's harry and Olivia" said the giant.

They both looked up into fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you two, you was only a baby," Said the giant. "Harry, Yeh look a lot like your dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes, An Phoenix yer look like yer mom, hey eyes' and everything."

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. Harry had let go of Phoenix; they stood still side-by-side. Their hands holding in just comfort, he thought the stranger was nice, well nice enough.

"Anyway- Harry, Phoenix," Said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "A very happy birthday to yeh both. Got summat fer yeh here- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all the same"

For an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry and Phoenix written on it in green icing.

They both looked up at the giant. Harry meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way out of his moth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you"

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm and patted Phoenix lightly on her arm making her nearly fall.

"What about that tea then, Eh?" He said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry and Phoenix felt the warmth wash over them as they thought they'd sunk into a hot bath.

The Giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of his pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy packet of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply. "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley"

The giant chuckled darkly.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry"

He passed the sausages to Harry and Phoenix, who were so hungry they'd never tasted anything so wonderful, but they still couldn't take their eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed to about to explain anything, Phoenix said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are," she said quietly.

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," He said, "Everybody else does, An' like I told yeh, I'm the keeper of keys at Hogwarts- Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, O' course."

Harry shook his head, "Er, No"

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Both Harry and Phoenix simultaneously said.

"Sorry?" Hagrid barked, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them that should be sorry! I knew yeh two weren't gettin' yer letters but I never though yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer crying out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" Harry asked the man. Phoenix sat back silently, she never did have much confidence of speaking to people she barely knew. She may have pulled pranks and got into a lot of trouble. But she did all of that in silence.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"

He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," He growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy and girl- these two! - Knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?"

They both thought this was going a bit far. They had been to school, after all, Harry's marks weren't bad and Phoenix was top of her class in everything.

"We know some things," Harry said. "We can, you know, do math and stuff."

But Hagrid simply waved his and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world, Yer parents' world."

"What world" Phoenix murmured quietly.

Hagrid looked as though he was about to explode.

"Dursley!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very place, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared at Harry and Phoenix.

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," He said. "I mean, they're famous. Harry is famous." Phoenix frowned as he only mentioned Harry being famous.

"What?" Harry murmured. "Our- Our mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know… Yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his hair through his wild hair, fixing Harry and Phoenix with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" He said finally.

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" He commanded. "Stop right there, Sir! I forbid you tell either of them anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, His every syllable tremble with rage.

"You never told them? Never told them what were in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept what from us?" said Harry eagerly. Phoenix bit her lip stopping herself from asking those questions that she so desperately wanted to ask.

"Stop! I forbid you!" Uncle Vernon shouted in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh" Said Hagrid. "Harry- Yer a wizard. And Olivia – Yer a witch"

There was a silence inside of the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"I'm- I'm a what-?" Phoenix gasped out in shock. Harry stood there in silence.

"A witch, O' course," said Hagrid sitting back on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "An' a thumpin good 'un I'd say, once yeh've trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh two read yer letters."

Harry stretched out his hand to at last to take the two yellowish envelopes, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The floor, Hut- on the rock, The sea. And Miss. P. Potter, The floor, Hut-on – the – rock, The Sea. He handed Phoenix her letter and opened his, which read.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Mr. Potter, _**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1_****_st_****_. We await your owl by no later than July 31_****_st_****_. _**

**_Yours Sincerely, _**

**_Minevra McGonagall,_**

**_Deputy Headmistress._**

Questions exploded inside both Harry and Phoenix's head like fireworks and they couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes Harry stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," Said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart house, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl- A real, live, rather ruffled – looking owl- a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry and Phoenix could read upside down:

**_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_**

**_Given Harry and Phoenix their letters._**

**_Taking them to buy their items tomorrow._**

**_Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._**

**_Hagrid._**

Hagrid rolled up the note and gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the own out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Phoenix realized she was stood with her mouth open in awe and quickly closed it.

"Where was I?" Hagrid murmured to himself, But at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"They're not going," He said. Hagrid grunted in response.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them," He said

"A what?" Phoenix asked, curiously.

"A muggle," Said Hagrid "It's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," Said Uncle Vernon, "Swore we'd stamp it out of them! Witch and Wizard Indeed!"

"You Knew!" Harry said angrily "You knew we were – You knew I'm a wizard!"

"Knew!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew, of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that- that school- and came home very vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats, I was the only one to see her for what she was- a freak!" but for mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then ranting on. It seemed she had wanted to say all this for years.

"Then she met potter at school and they left and got married, had you to and of course I knew you'd be the same, just as strange, Just as – as – abnormal- and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry and Phoenix had gone pale. A few moments passed.

"Blown up" Phoenix almost whimpered in shock. Harry looked at his aunt in anger.

"Blown up! You told us they died in a car crash!"

"Car crash!" Roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry and Phoenix potter not knowing their own story! Harry not knowing his story! When every kid in our world knows his name!" Phoenix looked down at the floor, It seemed that many wizards knew harry, but one thing phoenix did not understand was how Harry was well known but she was not.

"But why? What happened?" Harry said urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," He said in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, Phoenix, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh- but someone's gotta – yer cant go off ter Hogwarts not knowin"

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh- Mind, I can't tell yeh everthin', It's a great Myst'ry, parts of it…"

He sat down, Started into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, It begins, I suppose, with- with a person called- but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows-"

"Who," Phoenix murmured quietly.

"Well- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why, not" Harry now asked.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, harry, people are still scared. Blimey this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… Bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…"

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested, Phoenix nodded in agreement.

"Nah- Can't spell it. All right – Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this – this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em too – Some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, cause he was getting' himself power, all right. Dark days, yeh two. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards and witches… Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him- an' he killed em' horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one you-know- who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin the school, not jus' then anyway." He paused for just a moment.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the Myst'ry is why you-know-who never tried to get 'em on his side before… Probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anything' ter do with the dark side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… Maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You two were just a year old. He came ter yer house an' – an'-"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

''Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad- knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't fine- anyway… You- know- who killed em'. An' then – an ' this is the real myst'ry of the thing- he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter makes a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. You ever wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead Harry, that is no ordinary cut. That's why yeh get powerful, evil curse touches yeh- and Phoenix, you got out without a scratch. Nobody knows how. But all we suppose is that he never got chance to get to yeh. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one expect you two, an' he killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age- McKinnon's, the bones, the prewetts – an' you two were only baby's and you managed to live"

Something very painful was going on in harry and phoenix's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close. Harry saw again the blinding flash of green light, More clearly than he had ever remember it before-and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: A high, cold, cruel laugh. Phoenix only remembered the light and nothing else.

Hagrid watched them sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yer ter this lot myself"

"Load of old tosh," said uncle Vernon. Harry and Olivia jumped; they had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now you listen here, boy, Missy," He snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you two, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the worlds better off without them in my opinion- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types- Just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end-"

But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a bettered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, He said, "I'm warning you, Dursley – I'm warning you- one more word…"

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"That's better," Said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.

Harry and Phoenix, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, Hundreds of them.

"But what happened to Vol-, Sorry- I mean you-know – who"

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry see… he was getting' more an' more powerful- Why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough Human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who were on his side came back ter ours. Some 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back" He stopped just for a split second.

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin'about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on- I dunno what it was, no one does- but somethin' about you stumped him, all right. An' Pheonix, you survived because of your brother." Pheonix once again knew that Hagrid admired harry more than her, she was barely relevant to the story of you-know-who disappearing. She was just... There.

Hagrid looked between Harry and Pheonix with warmth, but they, instead of feeling pleased and proud, they felt like this was all a horrible mistake. A witch a wizard? Them? How on earth could it be possible? They'd spent their life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon; If they were really a witch and Wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him and Pheonix in their rooms. If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick them around like footballs?

"Hagrid," He said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."

To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.

"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry? Yeh tae Pheonix"

Harry and Pheonix both looked between each other, and nodded. Now they came to think about it… Every odd thing that had ever made their aunt and uncle furious with them had happened when they, harry and Pheonix, had been upset or angry…Chased by Dudley's gang, the haircut, and the last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he gotten his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't harry set a boa constrictor on him? Pheonix realized that it explained everything. So did harry.

"See?" Said Hagrid. "You too not a witch and wizard- you wait- you'll be right famous at Hogwarts" even though He made it sound as though they were both going to be famous, he mainly looked towards Harry.

But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Haven't I told you they're not going?" He hissed. "They're going to stonewall high and they'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and they need all sorts of rubbish – Spell books and wands an-"

"If they wants ter go, a great muggle like you won't stop them," Growled Hagrid. "Stop Lilly an' James Potter's daughter and son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Their name's been down ever since they were born. Theirs off to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselves. They'll be the youngest of their own sort, fer a change, an' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever seen Albus Dumbledo-"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS" Yelled Uncle Vernon angrily.

But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled It over his head, "NEVER-" He thundered, "-INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE- IN –FRONT- OF –ME!"

He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley- there was flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the sport with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them ,Harry and Pheonix saw a curly Pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Pheonix and Harry burst out laughing, now they finally believed Hagrid, if he could do that, they couldn't wait till they could. Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn't lost me temper," He said ruefully, "But it didn't work anyway. Meant to turn him into a pig, I suppose he was so much like a pig there wasn't much left ter do"

He cast a sideways look at them under his bushy eyebrows. And saw that they were still laughing with eachother.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," He said "I'm – Er - not suppose ter do magic, strictly speaking'. I was allowed to do a bit ter follow yeh two an' get yer letter to yeh and stuff- one o' the reasons I was so keen to take the job"

"Oh, well – I was at Hogwarts meself but I – Er- got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything But Dumbledore let me stay on as a gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?" Asked Pheonix quietly.

"It's getting late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," Hagrid said loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer book san' that"

Pheonix and harry shared a look, there was something he wasn't going to share with them anytime soon He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry and phoenix.

"You two can kip under that, if yeh fit," He said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple O' dormice in one o' the pockets."

_**A/N I know this is exactly the same as the book with an extra character in it, but I am doing this until I get to Hogwarts where It's going to do a completely different direction. I am still deciding on where Pheonix should go. I keep making my mind up and then changing it. But hopefully I can get Diagon alley over and done as quickly as I can to move on to Hoggy-Hoggy –Hogwarts. Also please review. I have also realised reading some other fan fictions that at the moments it's extremely similar to other ones, and my intention is not to copyright!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Diagon AlleyMalfoy

**_A/N Yes as reviewers has told me that so far this is a very unoriginal Mary sue, but I assure you she is only a Mary sue for another chapter after this one, then She will be going her own way. I know the last four chapters have been based off the book, but as I'm fitting this in around My college course, it's difficult to follow the book as there is so much more to put in. so this is going to be based on the film instead from now on. _**

The next morning they had woken up and headed off to London, after taking an awfully damp ride to land.

They walked down the streets, of London. Pheonix stood close to Harry's side.

"Can we get all of this in London?" Pheonix asked Hagrid looking down at the letter that was in Harry's hand.

"if you know where to go" Hagrid gave them a small smile as they stopped outside of a dark black bar, there were no windows to look inside of it. Hagrid opened the door, which creaked loudly.

The inside was dark, lit by candlelight's. Inside there was loads of people dressed in capes sat at tables.

"Ah, Hagrid. Usual I presume." Tom the bartender called out to Hagrid.

''No thanks Tom! I'm on official Hogwarts business" He looked down at the twins and patted their shoulders.

"Just helping young, Harry and Pheonix here buy their supplies."

"Bless my soul" Tom murmured in awe. "It's Harry potter!" The building became silent as they all turned to look at Harry. Pheonix looked down almost embarrassed that barely anybody even acknowledged her.

"Welcome Back Mr. Potter" A man stood and shook Harry's hand.

"Harry P-potter, C-can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you" A man in a turban stuttered walking towards them all.

"Hello Professor, I didn't see you there." Hagrid said happily. "Harry, Pheonix. This is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your defense against the dark arts teacher" The twins looked from harry to the Professor Quirrell.

"It's nice to meet you" Pheonix said smiling, Harry did the same moments later placing his hand out to shake the professors who only moved away from it.

"Yes well, we must be off now. Lots to buy" Hagrid said

"Bye" Harry and Pheonix said simultaneously before walking away from the bar where everybody was still standing watching them.

"See Harry, told you you'd be famous" Hagrid said to him as they walked out to the back alleyway, where there was only a wall in front of them.

Hagrid began to hit bricks on the wall with the tip of his umbrella. As he did this Pheonix and Harry shared a look. Both smiling.

"Welcome, Harry, Pheonix To Diagon Alley" Hagrid said looking ahead at the busy street, where people walked, and looked in shop windows.

Pheonix was the first one to walk into the street followed by her brother and Hagrid not far behind her. She looked around even when Hagrid had walked past her. Over her head she saw owls flying.

"This is where you get your quills and your ink" Hagrid said point at one of the many shops. "And over there your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry" He sounded just as excited as they did for being there.

Outside of one the shops were owls and bats. She smiled at the creatures, before turning her attention to the shop where kids stood outside admiring a broom.

"Look at it, the new Nimbus 2000" One of the boys said excitedly.

"Hagrid, how are we supposed to pay for all of this." Harry asked the giant. "We haven't any money,"

"There's your money!" Hagrid pointed a the large building straight across from them, the building had pillar none of which were straight "Gringotts the Wizard bank! Ain't no safer place not one, except perhaps Hogwarts"

They walked inside, Pheonix looked as small creatures walked around, sat at desks working. "Urm, Hagrid. What exactly are these things." He asked unsure.

"Goblins, Best stay close, not the nicest of creatures"

They walked to a front desk where an old goblin sat going through a book,

Hagrid made a small cough making him look up.

"Mr Harry potter and Miss Pheonix Potter, would like to make a withdrawal" He told the golbin who turned his attention to the twins.

"And does Mr harry potter and Miss Pheonix Potter, have their key" He said calmly.

"Oh wait a minute, I've got it here somewhere" Hagrid said before rummaging around his pockets. "Ah there's the little devil," He said placing it on the table. "Oh and there is something else, professor gave me this" Hagrid said quietly giving the Goblin a letter. "It's about the you know what in the vault You- know which" The twins frowned

"Very well" They walked to the back before climbing in one of the carts before stopping outside of a vault, they climbed out and walked to the vault. Where a small goblin opened it for them. In side was piled and piled of gold.

"Did you really think your Mom and dad would leave without nothing now did you" Hagrid looked down at them.

After collecting their cold they went to vault 713 where inside was just a small parcel. Which Hagrid took and placed in his pocket. "Best not to mention this to anyone you two"

After leaving Gringotts they walked back down to the shops, they collected some robes and the books they required. "We still need, a wand" phoenix looked up at the giant as they stepped out of the bookstore.

"A wand, well you want Olivanders. Ain't no place better. Why don't you two run along and wait. I just got one more thing I got to do" Hagrid told them "Won't be long" He left the twins standing outside of Olivanders alone. They looked at eachother before walking in.

They walked in and saw box after box after box all piled on top of each other. Pheonix closed the door behind her as they walked in. She placed some of her boxes to the side.

"Hello" Harry murmured quietly before saying it again louder. This time a ladder slid across a wall. An old man was stood on this ladder. He smiled which made phoenix frown.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you. Mr and Miss potter. " He went over to some wands. "It seems only yester your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He took a wand out and placed it on the table.

"Let's start with you first shall we miss potter" Pheonix stood forward and nodded only a slight bit. "Here we are." He passed her the wand she held it for a moment. "Well give it a wand." Olivanders said. Pheonix waved the wand softly. Suddenly some books and files flew of the walls.

She quickly placed it down on the desk. "Apparently not" Harry chucked lightly at the mess she caused.

He gave her another wand and she repeated the action. This time the light had gotten bright above her. No damage was caused. "Ah yes, Dragon Heart string." He smiled and placed the wand in the box for her to take.

Olivanders did the same process with harry, instead it took him two tries before he found the one, his was supposedly linked with a dark wand, you-know – who. As they made their way out silently Hagrid was stood at the door with two owls, one, which was white, and the other was a dark little owl. Phoenix instantly fell in love with the dark owl. Which became her owl as a gift from Hagrid. She had named her. Iris. For no reason other than he love for the name.

The next day they made their way to kings cross-station, Hagrid left them alone to find their own way to the platform. They stopped outside of nine and ten.

"Harry there's no nine and three quarters," She said with a sigh, not knowing how to find the platform. Hey eyes widen as harry approached one of the train workers.

"Oh dear" She mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Harry called the man. "Excuse me sir, do you mind telling me where I might find Platform nine and three quarters." The man looked annoyed almost as if other people had told him the same thing.

"Nine and three quarters, think your being funny do ya" The man said before walking away, Pheonix walked up to her brother.

"You should have known that was coming harry," She chuckled as harry glared at her.

"It's the same every year, packed with Muggles."Pheonix and harry looked at each other and then at the ginger family "Come on"

They followed the family as they stopped outside of the wall between 9 and 10.

"Come on, Percy you first" Pheonix stood watching by Harry's side as the boy ran straight into the wall. Her eyes widen as she shared a look at her brother. "Oh my gosh" She murmured to herself.

"Fred, you next" She nodded her head to the wall.

One of the ginger twins looked at her. "He's not Fred, I am." The twin who was only an inch taller than the other one smirked. "Honestly women, you call yourself our mother."

The mother sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry George" The twin walked up to the wall.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred" He then ran at the wall disappearing. This caused Pheonix to giggle quietly. George the other twin instantly ran straight after his brother.

Harry shook his head and quickly spoke up to the woman.

"Excuse me!" The twins walked up to what was left of the ginger family. "Cou-could you tell me how to-" Harry said sheepishly.

"How to get onto the platform" The woman said cheerily. The twins nodded. "Not to worry dears, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." The small ginger boy nodding in agreement. ''Now all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten, best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." This caused Pheonix to frown. "Good luck" The small girl at the woman's side said to them smiling.

Harry walked across from the wall. He then ran at the wall. Pheonix looked at the family. "Thank you, we were quite confused" She shrugged.

"It's no problem at all dear," The mother said smiling. Pheonix looked at the boy.

"See you at Hogwarts I guess" She smiled and then ran at the wall. When she ran through she stopped right next to her twin brother. Who was still in awe, the train was large and very old fashion looking, which made her smile. They then walked onto the train and found an empty compartment. They place a case on top of the seat. As the train began to move through the countryside she stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk," She smiled at her brother, as she exited the compartment she bumped into the ginger boy from earlier; Ron if she had correctly remembered.

m

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" She said shocked, on the floor laid a small boy with bright blonde hair; he looked at her with a glare. She held a hand out for him to take.

He stood up without taking her hand for support. "I suggest you watch where you're going," He said with a not so nice voice.

"I really am sorry, I was distracted. I'm Pheonix Potter," She said smiling with a shrug. The glare had dropped of the blonde's face.

"Draco Malfoy, Potter as in Harry Potter. You're related?" He said confused. She let out a sigh.

"Yes, He's my brother. It seems like your another person who didn't realize I existed" She shook her head.

"I have an empty compartment if you'd like to sit down with us, that way you'll be friends with the right sort of people" He smirk nodding to the row of compartments behind him.

She nodded "Okay," She followed him to a compartment that two reasonable large boys sat. She took a seat on the side that neither of the boys sat at, Draco then sat beside her.

"Crabbe, Goyle this is Pheonix potter" He said nodding to her.

"It's nice to meet you," She said quietly.

She noticed as people walked past the compartment many would take glances giving Draco some looks.

"People don't seem fond of you" She told Draco looking at him.

"Blood traitors and Mud blood are the only ones who glare, not that I would consider befriending any." He spat glaring at some of the passers by.

"Mud blood? Blood traitors." She asked him confused. They didn't seem like very nice names to call people.

"Mud bloods are people with dirty blood, people with non magic folk, Blood traitors are pureblood that decide that Muggles are nice people, that they should befriend them" He spat.

"Oh, Well the Muggles I've met aren't the nicest around. But surely not all Muggles are that way" She said smiling with a shrug.

"If Muggles found out about us, about the wizarding world. What would expect them to do? Be nice to us, they wouldn't understand us. They would run scared knowing we are the stronger ones, we were chosen to live this life, not them. "He smirked.

She nodded "I guess your right, they wouldn't really understand having magic would they, they'd find us weird and strange"

"See, and Mud bloods magic is not pure, it's not there for a reason. Thank god you found us when you did otherwise you'd be out there befriending them. What's your blood status anyway?"

She blushes "I think Hagrid said I was a half-blood, I grew up with Muggles though."

He nods "What a horrify experience that must have been"

"It wasn't very nice, like I said the Muggles I met were not the nicest, barely acknowledge mine and my brothers existence. Even though I'm here going to Hogwarts. People recognize my brother, they want to befriend my brother." She looked down "Harry potter, what a pleasure to meet you" She mocked, "I don't even get a hello" She crossed her arms.

She Draco smirked at her. "Well at least now, you can make your own Name. You can make sure people know who you are. You don't need to follow your brother."

She smiles happily. "You think I can do that"

"Of course, People already know my name. Soon enough they'll know yours too. It's easier for people to learn your name if your in slytherin though, the superior house. My whole family was in. "

Pheonix noticed people beginning to change. "I'm going to get my things and then change. I'll back in a few" She says happily as she thought about what he said, she didn't know much about Hogwarts but she knew she wanted to be in slytherin. Draco was the only one that spoke about her and to her instead of her brother.

She walked into her brother's compartment. Whose compartment was covered in sweets, opposite was Ron, the boy who had seen twice.

"Harry, Ron. Right" She smiled as she grabbed her small trunk. The boy nodded.

"Phoenix" She told him smiling.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"I'm going to change then go back to a friends compartment." She said happily.

"You've made friends" she pulled her trunk off the seat.

"Yes, with a boy called Draco Malfoy, he has two friends Crabbe and Goyle. They aren't the most flattering people though"

Ron frowned. "The Malfoy's aren't the nicest people, you should be careful. They're snobby purebloods who put down families like mine" He said almost angrily.

"Well he's been nice to me, he's also one of the small amount of people who haven't asked me about Harry and what it's like to be the twin sister of the boy who lived" Pheonix said with a sigh before storming out of the compartment and to a small toilet where she changed into her robes.

She sat back down in Malfoy's compartment and began reading a book, they made conversation about the houses, he even explained all about Quidditch and the teachers.

**a/n like I said I am moving away from the original story line, the trolls , ect. Will still be featured.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sorting

Chapter Six

After they had arrived across at the train station. Her and Draco walked off of the train.

"First years, right this way, First years don't be shy "Pheonix heard Hagrid shout from a distance away.

Draco looked at Hagrid is almost disgust. "I've heard about it, part giant. Father said that the ministry doesn't agree with him being here. Did you know he was expelled from Hogwarts? Barely knows any magic"

"He isn't that bad, he was the one that brought me and my brother here. He was kind to us, bought Harry and I owl's" She said smiling. "Although he did speak to Harry a lot more than I" She shrugs walking beside Draco ahead of Crabbe and Goyle who were still eating what was left of the sweets they had bought on the train.

"Your brother is here," He frowned asking her.

"Yes, he was with a ginger boy, Ron was his name. Never asked his last time. When I went into get my robes I had told them I was sitting with you. Ron told me that you weren't friends with his family."

"Obviously a weasleys, Worst blood traitors out there. Poor as well barely any money. They look horrible in their second hand clothes, why on earth would your brother voluntarily befriend him," He said glaring up ahead. "I'll make sure to make an impression on your brother when I meet him" He smirks.

"Ron's probably been telling him all sorts of bad things about you, I doubt my brother would believe anything you say," She shrugs.

"Well don't go believing anything the weasleys family tell you, their bad news" Draco looks at phoenix. Who nods in response, they got to a small lake where they all climbed in Draco, Pheonix on one side with another girl and Crabbe and Goyle on the other.

"Dracee " the girl says hugging him; Draco merely glances at phoenix with a look that said 'get her off of me' Pheonix let out a small giggle causing the other girl to turn and look at her.

"Pansy Parkinson. And you are" Pansy looks here and up and down almost trying to find out if she should befriend her.

"Pheonix Potter." She smiles, Pansy's face drops her mistrusted glance and smiles. ''Nice to meet you." Pansy pulls her into a hug. Causing phoenix to look at Draco shocked.

They all sat down on the boat as it began to move. Pheonix and Pansy sat together at the top as Draco spoke to Crabbe and Goyle.

"How come your not with your brother?" Pansy asked Pheonix "I always thought that when you two would come to Hogwarts you'd stay together."

"I don't know, I bumped into Draco and then I sat in the compartment with them and talked. When I went back to harry he was with this Ginger kid called Ron apparently Draco said he's a Weasleys. Which are the worst blood traitors. When I told them I was sat with Draco Ron told me I should and I kind of just left to sit with Draco for the rest of the ride, I haven't seen my brother since." She smiles and shrugs.

"He was with a Weasleys! Thank god you met Draco then. Otherwise you'd be friends with blood traitors'' the boat stops and everyone begins to climbs up towards the castle. Everybody stops outside of a big door.

Outside a door was an old looking woman dressed in a black robe with a large black pointy hat.

Pheonix stood at the top of the stairs just in front of Draco; across from me were Harry and Ron. "Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you will pass through this door and join your classmates. Before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, raven claw and Slytherin." Pheonix turns around to see Draco smirking. He nods at her. "Now while you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will lose points. Now at the end of the year. The house with the most points is awarded the house cup"

As soon as she finished her sentence, a small boy with large years shouted "Trevor" Before leaping down to catch a frog.

Everyone chuckles as McGonagall merely looked at him. He glances up at her and steps back into the group of people.

"Sorry" He says sheepishly.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." As she walks away Draco gives phoenix a look.

"It's true then, what everybody is saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, I already know his sister is here" Pheonix rolls her eyes.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" Ron snorts a small laughter. Pheonix walks and stands beside Draco. Harry glances at her shaking his head.

"Think my name is funny do you, no need to ask yours. Red hair and a Hand me down robe. You must be a weasleys." He says glaring.

"You'll soon find out, some wizarding families are better than others, potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort" He glances at Ron. "I can help you there" Draco holds his hand out from Harry to shake.

Harry looks at his hand. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" He says "I'm sure my sister can do" He raises an eyebrow at Pheonix. McGonagall taps Draco's shoulder causing him to move. Pheonix stands beside her brother instead of Draco this time.

"Were ready for you know" McGonagall says "Follow me"

The doors open and they all walk in between two tables to the front of the hall.

"It's not real the ceiling, it's just bewitched to look like the night's sky" Pheonix turns to see a bushy haired girl speaking. "I read about it in Hogwarts, a history"

At the front sat a stool and an old hat on it. "Wait along here please." McGonagall says as her, harry, Ron and the bushy haired girl stands at the front.

Pheonix glared back at Draco knowing that the only reason he really spoke to her was to befriend her brother, she was annoyed at him. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" The man at the center of the table stood up.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years. Please note that the dark forest, is strictly forbidden to all students also our caretaker." Dumbledore pointed to the man at the back who wore a long trench coat "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds. To all those who do not wish to die a painful death" Pheonix eyes widen as she looked at her twin brother. Who glances back at her. "Thank you"

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses.

Hermione Granger" The bushy haired girl who stood next too Phoenix sighed and walked forward.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you" Ron said to Pheonix.

The girl sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. A moment later it shouted Gryffindor. The table cheered as Hermione Grinned and walked to the table.

"Draco Malfoy" He glanced at Pheonix with a wink before walking up to the stool with confidence. It barely touched his head when it shouted Slytherin. He smirked before walking to the table.

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in slytherin" Ron murmurs to the twins. Pheonix looks down.

"Susan bones" A ginger girl nervously walked up to the stool and sat. Harry gasped and touches his head in almost pain.

"Nothing" He mumbles. "Nothing, I'm fine"

"Hufflepuff" The hat shouts before the girl walks away happily.

"Ronald Weasleys," Ron stood shocked for a moment before bring up enough confidence to walk to the front. He sighs as the hat shouts Gryffindor. His brothers stood up cheering.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat in curiosity. People gasped as he walked to his seat at the front. Pheonix bit her lip, watching as her brother sat on the stool. After moments it shouted Gryffindor. He smiled as the Ron's brothers cheerfully shouted 'we've got potter, we've got Potter"

Once her brother sat down at the table, Pheonix heard her name being called.

Pheonix walked up to the table and blushed as so many people was watching her. "Mhm Difficult, Very Difficult. Very smart Hmm yes perfect for Raven claw, plenty of courage. Hmm Very cunning, you'd do good in slytherin…" She silently prayed not to be put into Slytherin, after hearing that most slytherin's became evil that's not what she wanted. "Raven Claw" The hat shouted loudly, she sighed that it wasn't slytherin but she did wish she were in Gryffindor. She shrugged at her brother who still smiled and clapped for her. She could see from her seat that Draco still clapped for her.

Her table was beside Gryffindor. She learnt the names of some of her classmates. She had only really spoken to Padma Patil, terry boot, Anthony Goldstein.

After the feast ravenclaw first years was lead to their common room at the top of ravenclaw tower on the west side of the castle.

"To get into Ravenclaw common room you must answer a riddle," The prefect shouted from the door. "Get it wrong and you must wait until another person arrives to get it right, it will never be the same answer"

The doorknob then spoke.

**_"_****_You heard me before, yet you hear me again, then I die, till you call me again"_**

The prefect turned to the door. "It is an echo"

"Correct" it responded before the door opened for everyone to enter. Pheonix smiled at Padma who did the same back to her.

"Up the stairs and to the right, is the boys dormitory! And up the stairs to the left is the girl's dormitory. Boys may not enter the girl's dormitory and the same rule applied for the girls. When you go up there you will find your belongings along side your bed.

The girls walked upstairs Pheonix found her bed alongside Padma's.

"Isn't it strange, Being separated from your twin" Padma asked Pheonix who nodded.

"It is, I mean harry and I have never shared rooms or anything, we just liked to speak to each other a lot and I'd usually go see him in the night." She smiled as she looked down at her bed. "The hat wanted to put me into Slytherin, but I'm glad I'm in ravenclaw. I feel smart"

Padma nods in agreement. "I'll have to introduce you to Parvati. You'll like her"

The rest of the girls came up into the dormitory and they all spent the night together. She learnt their names there was; Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Padma Patil and herself that all shared a room together.

_**I know Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe are not suppose to be in Her year. but I change it so. Sorry**_


End file.
